Costume Quest Abduction
by mon-ra
Summary: Wren and Reynold has seen many strange things in their time. Candy loving monsters, Evil witches, Time Traveling Dentist. Now they face a new threat as aliens come to take the Earth's children and more importantly candy! Can these pint size monster fighters from Auburn Pines go up against a threat from above? Based on the game Costume Quest.
1. Birthday Party Attack

**A/N: **This story is based on Costume Quest, the Halloween theme game from Double Fine Production. It takes place after the events of Costume Quest 2. There will be several references to all the games so you can either buy the games or just watch the playthrough on youtube to understand what happen prior. As always I don't own anything.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the suburbs of Auburn Pines. In one house in particular the parents were decorating the backyard for a very special occasion. Inside however...

"LET GO IT'S MINE!"  
"NO YOU LET GO!"

The twin children Wren and Reynold were fighting over a horn helmet before they finally resorted to slapping each other.

"STOP THAT!" their mother intervened. "What's wrong with you two? Today is your 13th birthday, I would have thought that you've outgrown such childish behavior by now."

"That's wishful thinking," the dad chuckled from behind his newspaper. Only to be silenced by his wife's icy glare.

"It's Wren's fault," Reynold accused. "She gave away all of my old costumes now I don't have anything to wear except this one." Reynold holding up a Barbarian costume.

"Liar!" Wren shot back. "You're the one who gave away our costumes and tried to sneak THAT one on to my side of the closet!" Wren pointing to a giant Candy Corn costume.

"What's all this talk of costumes? This isn't Halloween." mom wondered.

"Don't you remember, you asked us what kind of party we wanted so we agreed on a costume party." Wren reminded her.

"Oh right," the mom said casually. Truth be told, she wasn't paying attention at the time and just blindly agreed with whatever they wanted only to keep her kids out of her hair. "So why did you give your costumes away?"

"Well, when we told our class about the party, they told us that they didn't have any costumes. So we agreed to lend them some of ours." Wren explained.

"We've collected a lot of costumes," Reynolds said proudly.

"Don't remind me," their mom groaned. It seems that every Halloween, her kids come home with more costumes than candy. Claiming that they needed them to save Halloween and the world from candy stealing monsters or an evil time traveling dentist. Naturally she just chalked it up to kids' wild imaginations, but it is getting cumbersome to find space for all of the costumes.

"So now we're down to our last two, and cool one should go to me." Reynold claimed.

"LIKE HECK IT DOES!" Wren objected. As expected the twins devolved into another slap fight.

"STOP IT!" the mom yelled. "If you can't settles this among yourselves then I'm going to have to decide." The mom pointed her finger of judgement at her kids. The twins held their breaths awaiting the moment of truth. "You," mom pointing to Wren. Wren was giddy with excitement. "You wear the candy corn," the mom decreed.

"Aw what?" Wren protested.

"Sucks to be you," Reynolds gloated.

"Why?" Wren whined to her mom.

"Because I think you'll look much cuter in a candy corn costume than the barbarian one," the mom justified. "Now get dressed, your guests will be here soon." Wren muttered and grumbled as she put on her crummy candy corn costume. While Reynold kept going on and on how cool his barbarian costume looks complete with a foam ax.

* * *

Later that day, Wren and Reynold's classmates arrived wearing all of their costumes. "Happy birthday guys," this boy wearing a cardboard box on his back with two tubes dangling from the back made to look like pony legs congratulated.

"Everett! So glad you can make it." The twins welcomed their friend. "But what are you wearing? Is that our unicorn costume?"

"Yeah I lost the head piece so I improvised. It's a centaur costume now." Everett explained.

"Cool," Reynold giving his thumbs up in approval. "But where's Lucy?"

"I'm right here," Lucy answered wearing a...

"KISS CANDY COSTUME!" the twins yelped. Seeing their friend wrapped in aluminum foil. "Why are you wearing that? It's almost as bad as candy corn."

"Considering our past history, it is logical to assume that one of you would have gotten stuck wearing the candy corn again. So I figured I'd wear one too so that you won't feel so bad." Lucy surmised.

"She's so smart and considerate," Everett swooned. Not that it's any surprise to the twins. It's pretty obvious of how Everett feels about Lucy. Also the fact that they time traveled to the future and met their future daughter Halley. (Costume Quest 2)

"Let me guess, you were experimenting on our costumes again trying to find out where our superpowers came from then and accidentally ruining them all except the candy corn which you wrapped in aluminum foil to make it a kiss?" Wren teased.

"I spilled sodium chloride on them," Lucy confessed.

"Hey you dorks!" a familiar but unwelcomed voice called out to them.

"What do you want Travis?" the group groaned. Travis is the class bully who likes to try and steal their Halloween candy every year. The only reason he's here at their party is because their parents invited the entire class.

"I only agreed to come to your crummy party cuz you promised to give me a super cool costume!" Travis ranted.

"So what's the problem?" Reynold asked.

"What's so cool about this!?" Travis demanded pointing to the Gingerbread man costume he was wearing.

"Obviously you haven't seen Shriek. Gingy was one of the coolest characters in the whole movie." Wren mocked.

"Besides this isn't just an ordinary Gingerbread man. This is my original design, the Gingerbread Knight. Complete with a candy cane sword." Reynold drawing a giant prop candy cane that was strapped to Travis's back and swinging it like a toy sword.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Travis feeling completely bewildered. "It's not even worth giving you a wedgie, but I'll give you one anyway in honor of your birthday." Travis was about to reach for the kids when...

"You don't want to do that," a giant catfish jumped in.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Sadie," the cat fish opened its mouth revealing a young girl inside.

"Okay fishgirl, tell me why I don't want to do that?" Travis challenged.

"Because this is their birthday party, and if you want a slice of that big beautiful cake over there you better be on your best behavior." Sadie pointed out.

Travis began drooling, daydreaming about eating a slice of cake and then stealing everyone else's slice. "Grrr, fine! I'll play nice. For now." Travis promised. "And it better be chocolate!" Travis added gabbing the candy cane sword from Reynold and walking off.

"Thanks Sadie. Cool costume by the way." Wren breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's not a costume," Sadie said sadly. "It's the mascot for dad's store. He wanted me to wear it to your party to advertise his big sale. Here have some fliers. Oh and happy birthday." Sadie handing the kids some of the papers she was carrying.

"Uh Thanks?" Wren and Reynold said with uncertainty, fearing that these fliers and the threat of a wedgie might be their birthday presents.

* * *

The party continued without a hitch. Travis surprisingly was on his best behavior. (Guess he really wanted that cake, that or he vented all of his frustrations on the pinata with his candy cane sword.) About an hour later the entertainment arrived and to the twin's surprise, it was their old foe the witch Dorsilla and her twin brother Dorian. (Costume Party 1)

"Now children watch in wonder as I summon a monster from the dark kingdom of Repugia!" Dorsilla began chanting, opening up a monster portal and a confused Grubbing peeked his head out first before stepping out to the applause of the audience.

"So when do I get my candy?" the Grubbing whispered.

"After the show," Dorsilla muttered between her teeth.

While that was going on, Dorian set up a fortune telling booth, using his crystal ball to predict the future. "Ah I foresee that you will go on a long journey," Dorian prophesied. Naturally everyone called him out as a hack since he gave everyone the same prediction. "No I'm serious. I keep having visions of you all going..."

"Yeah, going home after we've had cake!" Travis interrupted. Prompting all the kids to start laughing.

"Speaking of cake..." Wren and Reynold's parents announcing that it is time for cake. All the kids, and few grown ups gathered around singing happy birthday to the twins. At the song's conclusion, Wren and Reynold were preparing to blow out the candles when a beam of light shot down form the sky and lifted their cake off table! "Man I knew we bought a light angel cake but this is ridiculous," their dad commented.

"Wait, you got us ANGEL CAKE!" Wren ranted. She really wanted the double fudge chocolate one.

_"Do not resist. Your sucrose now belongs to Stevian Prime."_ A strange alien voice came from the sky. Soon several more beams shot down, taking all the candy, fruits, and sweets around town. Not only that, they were also taking the children who were wearing candy themed costumes!

"What's happening?" "I fraid of heights!" "If this is a prank it's not funny!" "I blame television!" the kids being abducted cried.

"Kidnapped for looking like food, where have I seen that before?" Wren retorted as she was lifted up into the air.

"Yeah you think we'd be use to it by now," Lucy agreed floating next to her.

"LUCY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Everett making a heroic jump and grabbing Lucy's hand. Unfortunately he couldn't hang on for long and fell flat on his face.

"Don't worry cake, I mean sis! I got this." Reynold putting on his shoe wheelies. Up in the air, Wren rolled her eyes. Directing Everett to angle the table so he could use it as a ramp, Reynold used his skates to launch himself into the air. "I got cha! I got cha!" Reynold yelled reaching out for his sister.

"That's not proper grammar!" Lucy criticized.

Reynold missed his sister but was able to grab hold of Sadie's giant flying fish costume. "I don't got cha," Reynold said to his sister still floating upwards.

"No kidding!" Wren yelled back.

"Hey Reynold, you can use this." Sadie handing Reynold a toy fishing pole.

"Where did you get this?" Reynold wondered.

"Free give away for my dad's store, was suppose to be your birthday present." Sadie simply told him.

"That's not what I...never mind." Reynold then used the fishing pole to catch his sister and the other kids, reeling them in closer to him and Sadie. With all the children gathered together, their combined weight was able to lower them back towards the ground. Just before they made it all the way down, three strange creatures that looked like flying jellyfish attacked them, disbursing everyone again. The kids still wearing candy costumes resumed floating upwards while Reynold, wearing a barbarian costume continued to fall. Surprisingly not alone as he noticed that Sadie was still gasping tightly to him.

"You shall not interfere with out culling," the one of aliens said.

"Time to show you how trick or treating is done on Earth," Reynold snarled signalling to Everett and Everett nodding in agreement. Reynold and Everett both jumped into the air and in a flash of light, magically transformed into a giant barbarian with a huge battle ax, an intimidating Centaur, and for some reason a flying catfish between them. Without giving the aliens a chance to react, both boys attacked the aliens mercilessly taking them all down rather quickly.

"This makes no sense! Are you the tri...trickimo..." the aliens commented just before passing out.

After taking out the aliens, Reynold and Everett looked up into the sky only to see Wren and the other kids disappearing into the clouds. The clouds then parted revealing several spaceships hiding behind them. After collecting all the candy and kids, the ships rocketed upwards.

"Oh my gosh, Lucy got abducted by aliens. Sure it's cool since she's always wanted to meet one but this is terrible!" Everett freaking out.

"And they took my cake!" Reynold cried. "Oh and everybody else," he added after seeing everyone glaring at him.

"Um Reynold thanks for saving me, but I think you got us tangled together." Sadie blushed.

"Huh," that's when Reynold noticed that that they were both caught up in the fishing line. "There you go," Reynold using the cake knife to cut the line. Looking up in the air, they can no longer see any spaceship. "Aw man, how are going to save them now?"

"We might be able to do something," Dorsilla said stepping forward.

"But we will need your help," Dorian added joining his sister.

"How can I help?" Reynold asked.

"If you allow us to tap into your twin connection with Wren, we might be able to open a portal to where you sister is." Dorsilla explained.

"I don't get it, but if it brings back my cake I mean sis then let's do it." Reynold resolved. Dorsilla and Dorian each placed their hand on Reynold's shoulders. Chanting some ancient spell a new portal opened up. Inside they could barely see a blurry image of Wren sitting down in a strange room with the other kids. "Wren! Can you hear me?" Reynold called out.

"Reynold? Is that's you? I don't know what's going on but I'm sure it's all your fault!" Wren accused.

"Whatever," Reynold shaking his head. "Dorsilla managed to open a portal thanks to my twin connection. You can use that to escape. Oh and don't forget the cake."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Wren snapped. "Okay everybody. We can use this portal to get back home!" Hearing that all the kids rushed the portal. "Whoa, slow down, one at a time!" Wren trying to get some semblance of order. All of a sudden the ship they were on started shaking, followed by a strange sound, then the portal just vanished. "What happened?" Wren wondered.

"I believe that this ship must have entered warp speed. Moving us out of range of the portal." Lucy surmised.

"How many of us managed to through?" Wren asked.

* * *

Back on Earth, only five kids managed to get through the portal before it closed down. "Hey what happened to the portal? Where's Lucy?" Everett demanded.

"We're losing our connection to Wren," Dorsilla said trying hard to focus.

"She's moving out of range of our magic," Dorian clarified. "When I predicted that they'll be going on a long journey I didn't foresee this."

"What can we do now?" Reynold cried. This time about his sister and not the cake.

"I may be able to help," a mysterious but familiar voice offered.

* * *

Up in space, the remaining 10 kids were all crying over the loss of their chance to get back home. Over in the corner, Wren sat quietly with Lucy contemplating their situation and making plans. Though things may seem hopeless they have been through worst; and no matter what, they vow that they are going to bring everyone home.


	2. Monster trick or Alien Treat

**A/N: **This story is based on Costume Quest, the Halloween theme game from Double Fine Production. It takes place after the events of Costume Quest 2. There will be several references to all the games so you can either buy the games or just watch the playthrough on youtube to understand what happen prior. As always I don't own anything.

* * *

"I may be able to help," a mysterious but familiar voice with a pearly white smile offered.

"DR WHITE!" everyone gasped at the sight of their local dentist.

"DDS," Dr White corrected.

"Huh?"

"It's Dr White DDS. I hate it when people leave out the DDS part." White lectured. Leaving everyone baffled. Especially Reynold since the last time Dr White talked like that he was a crazed dictator of a dental dystopian future. "Just kidding!" White laughed. Unlike his old future self, this version of Dr White is friendlier and more fun loving. "You can call me Orel out of the office." he insisted.

"You said you can help," Reynold asked.

"Indeed. Anything to help out my two best friends that stopped me from making a terrible mistake." Orel smiled. "You see ever since that fateful day (the final act of Costume Quest 2) I worked tirelessly to improve relations with the monsters of Repugia. One of the projects I worked on is to stabilize the portal between worlds."

"Yes and it was a great success," Everett cutting him off. "Get to the point, how does that help us rescue Lucy!" Everett demanded. "And the others," he added in a failed attempt to hide his feelings.

"I believe that I can use this research to boost Dorsilla and Dorian's magic. That might be able to open a portal to wherever the kids are." Orel explained.

"Great! So go get it so we can get started!" Reynold commanded.

"Yes about that, I don't have it." Orel confessed.

"WHAT!?"

"What I mean is I don't have it yet. It will take me years of research and testing before I can even get a working prototype done." Orel explained.

"And how does that help us?" Reynold demanded.

"Well if some brave costume wearing heroes should happen to time travel to the future. They might be able get it after it's finished. But where do we find someone who's already traveled in time." Orel hinting at Reynold.

"Of course!" Reynold getting the hint. "But wait, we don't have the clock. How can we time travel with that creepy clock?"

"Kronoculus still has it," Orel informed them.

"But how?"

"In the original timeline, I freed Kronoculus from his time prison as part of my plan for world domination. Since I no longer wish to conquer the world, I never released him so he's still in prison." Orel explained.

"So now we can get his clock. Easy peasy." Reynold and Everett high five each other.

"NO!" Dorsilla and Dorian objected. "Kronoculus is too dangerous. There's a reason why he was placed in a time proof cell."

"But we need his help if we are to rescue my cake-I mean Wren and the others. And besides, I already kicked Kronoculus butt twice." Reynold boasted.

Dorsilla and Dorian considered this for a moment before conceding. "Alright, just be careful." Dorsilla advised as she opened a portal.

"Alright a new quest!" Everett cheered. As a fantasy geek, he just loves going on quests.

"I'm coming with you!" Sadie announced.

"Uh but Sadie, this is dangerous. Best to leave it to the professionals." Reynold advised. "Besides we're going to need you to sell us stuff if we're to succeed." Ever since Sadie's Battle Stamps Customization helped them in that first Halloween battle ( Costume Quest 1) Reynold and Wren has made it a point to buy whatever she sells. Even if it seems worthless at the time.

"Look I still owe you one for saving me today. So I won't take no for an answer. Besides you guys are my best customers. I can't have you disappearing on me. I'll be ruined! Also I don't have any merch." Sadie admitted. Trying to come up with a successful business idea is proving to more difficult than she thought. Battle Stamps, creepy treat cards, even costume diagrams. It seems that no one is ever interested in what she's selling. Everyone except Reynold and Wren that is.

"Well we do need a third person in are party," Everett considered. Seeing as how for some reason their adventures always have them traveling in groups of three.

"Fine you can come, but only because we don't have all day." Reynold agreed.

"Yes," Sadie cheered. The kids then ran into the portal leaving the adults praying for their safety.

After exiting the portal Reynold, Everett, and Sadie found themselves in the middle of the Repugia city. "Where are we?" Sadie wondered this being her first time in Repugia.

"YOU ARE IN MY DOMAIN!" a loud voice roared. The kids looked up to see a giant black robed skeleton.

"B-B-Big B-Bones," Reynold and Everett stuttered in terror. After all Big Bones is one of the most powerful monsters they've ever faced. "But how? We kicked your big bony butt!"

"THAT'S MY NAME," Big Bones laughed. "BUT I AM CURIOUS, WHAT ARE MY GREATEST ENEMIES DOING HERE?"

"Enough Big Bones! You will stop harrassing our guests!" The Grubbin elder ordered.

"YES SIR SORRY BOSS," Big Bones apologized as he slowly backed off.

"Forgive him, he's still not used to the fact that he no longer rules Repugia," the elder apologizing for Big Bones. "But I must say it is an honor to meet young heroes of Repugia." the Grubbing elder greeted. "We still remember how you saved us Dorsilla and liberated Repugia from Ariaxia. (Costume Quest DLC Grubbins on Ice)

"Aw it was no big," Reynold and Everett blushed with modesty. Sadie feeling a bit confused to what's going on.

"But what brings you back here? It's not Halloween again is it?" the Grubbin elder asked.

"We're need to find Kronoculus," Reynold informed them.

"KRONOCULUS? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING!" Big Bones laughed.

"He's right. Kronoculus is very dangerous." the elder warned.

"We know but we need his power to save my sister," Reynold explained.

"What? One of the heroes is in danger!" the elder gasped. "This changes everything."

"INDEED," Big Bones interjected. "BUT IF YOU WISH TO REACH KRONOCULUS'S PRISON YOU'D NEED TO CROSS THE DOOM SEA."

"So we need a boat," the kids figured.

"TELL YOU WHAT, I'LL GLADLY LEND YOU MY BOAT." Big Bones directed their attention to Viking Draken with cannons along the sides.

"You're going to lend us that? What's the catch?" the kids asked suspiciously.

"WHAT? JUST BECAUSE YOU BRATS NEARLY KILLED ME TWICE. RUINED MY REPUTATION, CAUSING ME TO LOSE MY PLACE AS THE RULER OF REPUGIA, AND FORCING ME TO TAKE THIS LOW END JOB!" Big Bones foaming at the mouth. "I MEAN I CAN SHOW SOME CONCERN FOR OTHERS EVERY NOW AND THEN," he said in a condescending tone. "BUT I WILL NEED SOMETHING IN RETURN."

"Candy," Reynold and Everett said at the same time. They've dealt with monsters enough to know that they have a huge sweet tooth.

"CANDY!" Big Bones squealed in joy. "AND I MEAN THE MOTHERLODE! SO MUCH CANDY THAT YOU ARE EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN WITH SO MUCH!" Big Bones slobbering with anticipation.

"If you are serious about helping, you should just give us the boat for free!" Sadie countered.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M BEING HELPFUL DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO BE STUPID," Big Bones laughed. "BUT TO SHOW MY GOOD FAITH, I'LL GIVE YOU THIS FOR FREE." Big Bones handed Reynold a sheet of paper.

"DEAL!" Reynold agreed. The paper in question was the plans for a new costume, and if there's one thing he likes more than candy is getting a new costume.

"So how are we going to get that much candy?" Sadie asked.

"Well if it was still Halloween, we'd go trick or treating." Reynold said.

"Yeah that's how we usually do it," Everett added.

"You can ask people around down for donation," the elder suggested. "I'm sure you'll find several monsters who are willing to help the heroes of Repugia. But I must warn you, there are still those who resent you for overthrowing Big Bones and Ariaxia. So be careful." the Elder warned. With that the children ran off for their off season trick-or-treating.

* * *

Up in outer space, on a strange planet, Wren and the other kids were being transported to some unknown destination. All attempts by Lucy to communicate with the aliens failed as they did not respond to any of her inquiries. The soon took the kids to what looks like a giant factory. Inside divided the kids to work in specific areas; the trash room, the toilets, and mail room. Wren and Lucy found themselves in the trash room sorting out trash to see what can be burned, which can be recycled, and what's left goes to the landfill.

"So your the big alien buff, what do you think?" Wren asked her friend.

"Sadly I could not observe enough of their culture to give an accurate assessment," Lucy confessed.

"That figures," Wren sighed. Of course Wren has no idea what Lucy just said, but judging by her demeanor Wren surmise that it wasn't good. "We got to get out of here," Wren decided.

"Agreed but how? They locked us in here and we don't even have decent costumes." Lucy reminded her.

"First things first. We need to find a way out of here." Wren prioritized. Just as she said that, the vehicle that drove them here came crashing through the wall, with an all too familiar gingerbread man at the wheel.

"Weak," Travis groaned.

"Travis!" both Wren and Lucy yelped. "Are you alright? What happen here?"

"Hey man I was trying to bust on out of here," Travis explained. Telling them how after they arrived, he secretly hotwired their transport as a means to escape.

"You were able to steal this transport, how?" Lucy clearly impressed by the act.

"I've been stealing cars back when we were kids. No biggie." Travis boasted.

"But you were planning to take the rest of us with you?" Wren interrogated, not trusting Travis one bit.

"Of course. Why do you think I came crashing through the walls." Travis starting sweating. As Wren suspected, Travis had no intention of saving the others. He just had it set on the wrong gear. Which makes sense since he can't read alien.

Their discussion was cut short as they heard several footsteps heading towards their direction. Most likely coming to investigate the commotion. "What do we do?" Lucy freaking out. Travis already hiding hoping that only the girls will get caught.

"We make our stand," Wren said.

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"Look we've always made our own costumes. We may not have any plans yet, but we are surrounded by plenty of material." Wren pointing to all the trash. "We just have to get creative."

Inspired by her speech, Lucy began rummaging through the trash looking for items that can use as costumes. Lucy found a broken bucket that she put on as a helmet, a mini cart, and an hollow tube. Wren found an old blue shirt, some plastic that resembles pointed ears, and an old flashlight. Fortunately for them, they finished their new costumes just as the guards arrived. Jumping into the air, Wren and Lucy transformed in a blinding light. Wren became Mr. Spock with a phaser flashlight and Lucy turned into a robotic tank! From his hiding place, Travis also ended up transforming as well. He became a giant gingerbread man. At first he was annoyed by this change until he noticed that his toy candy cane has turned into a real rapier sword!

Using the power of their new costumes Wren and friends took down the guards with relative ease. "Whoa, what just happened?" Travis asked after changing back.

"What? Don't you change into whatever costume you're wearing to fight monster?" Wren teased as she started going through the guard's pockets looking for any loot. Even taking one of their badges as a trophy.

"It happens to us every Halloween," Lucy added.

"Whatever," Travis snuffed. For the record, he's never transformed like that.

"This is interesting," Lucy said after examining the transport Travis crashed.

"So can we use that?' Wren asked.

"I think so but where can we go?" Lucy asked.

"Back to that ship that brought us here," Wren answered. "We're going to hijack it and bring everyone home." Normally Lucy would question how Wren is planning on doing that, but after all their adventures together, she decided that this time she'd just go on blind faith. It took them awhile and several battles, but they were able to find and rescue all the kids. Of course Travis wanted to drive again, but Lucy had a better idea. Earlier when she was talking to the driver, she was able to figure out some of the controls. Such as the autodrive function which brought them directly back to the without any incident.

"Aw but that's no fun," Travis complained. After arriving at the space port, they began next phase of the plan, which is to find a ship to take them back to Earth. Wren, Lucy, and Travis made their way to the control center when they were discovered by one of the operators. Fearing that they might have to fight their way through, they prepared to transform when...

"Oh there you are," the alien said.

"Huh?" the kids feeling a bit confused.

"You! You're late!" the alien pointing to Wren. "You're suppose to bring us the candy shipments."

"I am?" Wren asked.

"Yeah, you're the candy tax collector." the alien pointing to the badge that she took from the guard she fought. "Without that candy, we can't power our ships for the next raid to E-urth." the alien mispronouncing the name of their home planet. "Here," the alien handing Wren a list. "These are the last places that have yet to pay."

"Oh right, we'll get right on it." Lucy said pushing Wren and Travis.

"Hey what gives?" Travis demanded after they got far enough away.

"Didn't you hear him. These ships are heading for Earth we just need to get some candy and then hitch a ride." Lucy explained.

"But why do they need candy?" Wren wondered.

"This is just speculation but from what he just said, I believe that they're using a candy based fuel system. Their technology must run of sugar!" Lucy giddy with excitement to learn about an alien culture and technology.

"Throwing perfectly good candy into a gas tank? That's a waste." Travis obviously not sharing in Lucy enthusiasm.

"Agreed," Wren siding with Travis due to her love of sweets. "But if that's our ticket home. Let's get to trick-or-treating some taxes."


	3. Boss Battle Ultimate Attacks

**A/N: **This story is based on Costume Quest, the Halloween theme game from Double Fine Production. It takes place after the events of Costume Quest 2. There will be several references to all the games so you can either buy the games or just watch the playthrough on youtube to understand what happen prior. Costume Quest is now a new animated series of Amazon Prime. However I will not be referencing anything from that since this story is based on the games. As always I don't own anything.

* * *

"Knock knock, Tax collectors!" Wren announced knocking on the next door on their list. The door slowly opened revealing an alien native.

"Oh my is it time already?" the alien commented as it handed the kids a pile of candy. Moving on to the next house the kids knocked on the door. Only this time a more menacing alien answered the door. "Hey you guys aren't tax collectors!" The alien noticing the discrepancies in their identification. This prompted a battle between the kids and the aliens. Wren still in her Spock costume, Lucy as a robot tank, and Travis a Gingerbread knight. After a quick but tough battle, the kids emerge victorious.

"Can we take a break," Travis groaning as he ended up taking the main brunt of the aliens' attacks.

"Okay let's take five," Wren agreed needing a break herself. Even allowing her team to eat some of their candy tax.

"Man I don't know how much longer I can handle this!" Travis complained munching on a nougat bar.

"It will be alright. Wren and I have experience with this sort of thing." Lucy giving her support to their new comrade.

"Yeah well you two don't turn into a crumbly cookie every time we get into a fight!" Travis ranted trying to hide his insecurity about this situation.

"Alright we'll get you a new costume," Wren complied if only to shut him up. Looking around the city, they checked every garbage can, asked almost every alien citizen for anything they can spare, getting suckered into doing a number of side quests, and even played a game of hide and seek with some kids for items that they could possible use for new costumes.

In the end Travis decided on a bowl that he made into a helmet, a robotic claw, and a strange alien device that resembles a two wheel dolly (only that it hovers rather than rolls on the ground). Also Travis likes riding it like a scooter. At their next battle when powering up, Travis turned into a Cyborg Centurion riding a flying Chariot! A costume that is more to Travis's liking. "Oh yeah now this is what I'm talking about!" Travis cheered as he used his new robotic arm to punch the alien attackers. Only to find that while his new costume looks cooler, its attacks are not as strong as the Gingerbread Knight's candy sword. On the plus side, it has better defense. Allowing Travis to take more hits before going down.

"Happy now?" Wren teasing Travis seeing him going down.

"Sure, why not!" Travis growled. Not wanting to give her the satisfaction seeing him in such a pathetic state.

"He did provide us with cover," Lucy quickly pointed out in hopes of quelling any animosity between her two teammates.

"I suppose," Wren had to agree. The enemy were focusing most of their attacks on Travis making it easier for her and Lucy to take them out.

"Hah, you see! This costume is cool!" Travis bragged trying to take advantage of the situation.

"Fine fine," Wren moaned. "Now let's hurry up and get those taxes so that we can leave this dump!" The pattern continued with the remaining houses, with some having battles but most just giving them the candy tax. After checking with the last house on the list, the team hurried back to the space port. "We've got the candy," Wren announced showing them the bags of candy.

"Oh good now we can launch the last ship. Load the candy in!" one alien ordered them.

As a bully who hates being told what to do Travis objected, "Hey no one tells..." He started to say only for Wren to cover his mouth.

"We're on it!" Wren responded. "Oh just to speed things along, can we bring some extra hands to help?"

"Sure fine," the alien mumbled as if not really interested in what they are doing.

After leaving the office, Travis pulled Wren's hand off of his mouth. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Idiot, we're here to get off the planet not fight the man!" Wren reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Travis agreed. "So now what oh fearless leader?"

"Lucy get the other kids into the ship. Travis you help me dump this candy into the fuel tank." Wren ordered.

"Why can't I get the others?" Travis objected. Mainly because he thinks refueling the ship is going to be hard work.

"Because I don't trust you enough to leave you on your own," Wren said bluntly.

"Fair enough," Travis agreed. After all not even he trusts himself enough with any sort of responsibility.

After arriving at the ship, they told the crew they were here to do some maintenance and to take an early lunch while they work. Naturally the crew did find that a bit suspicious, they weren't going to argue with and early break, thus leaving the ship all but abandoned. As Wren and Travis were refueling the ship, Lucy was helping sneak aboard all the kids that came with them. These strange acts did not go unnoticed by the space port Supervisor who was watching on his security monitors. Even though he was informed how Wren requested addition all help for the last ship, something didn't fit right with him. So the Supervisor decided to check up on the matter personally.

"Okay we're done here," Wren said after loading the last of the candy.

"And all the kids are on board," Lucy reported.

"Good now let's just start this thing up and get the heck out of Dodge!" Wren not knowing why she said that. Only that she heard this expression in a movie once.

"And just what do you think you are doing here?" the Supervisor asked as he arrived on scene with a couple of security drones.

"Um we're just..." Wren trying to come up with a good alibi.

"We're making final preparations sir!" Lucy jumped in. As a Sci-Fi nut, Lucy is far more familiar with launch procedures.

"I see, but why are you doing that instead of the crew?" the Supervisor asked.

"Uhhhh..." the kids blanking out. "Ah heck with it, BATTLE MODE!" Wren seeing no other way out of this. The kids all jumped into the air and transforming into their costumes.

"No it can't be," the Supervisor gasped. Seemingly recognizing this power. "SECURITY!" he yelled calling for backup. The security drones he brought with him immediately jumped into action.

Wren/Spock, Lucy/Tank, and Travis/Cyborg Centurion engaged in their first 'Boss Battle' against the supervisor and his team. Unlike the other aliens they went up against, the Drones were made for combat. Even the Supervisor himself proved to be a very competent fighter. Things weren't looking good for the kids until Wren suggested that they remove the kids' gloves and use their Ultimate Moves! Wren being Spock, teleported behind their enemies and performed the Vulcan neck pinch, paralyzing the enemies for a brief time. (Though how the neck pinch worked on drones since they don't have necks or even a nervous system is anyone's guess.) The Lucy ultimate had her Tank costume grow two more cannons on her sides and unleashing a powerful multi-attack on her enemies. Travis the Cyborg Centurion's ultimate is to extend his chariot's shielding to help protect his teammates. Not that it was needed as the Supervisor and his drones were paralyzed for the entire duration of the battle.

"We did it!" Wren cheering their victory.

"Wren we've got to go!" Lucy reminded her.

"Oh right," Wren agreed. The kids raced to the bridge only to realize that none of them know how to start up a ship let alone fly one back to Earth.

"I've got this," Travis said getting into the pilot's seat.

"How would you know what to do?" Wren asked him.

"Hey, show me some credit. I've been stealing cars ever since I was a kid so hot wiring this baby should be a piece of cake." Travis said confidently as he opens one of the panels. Seeing no other options, Wren decided to at least let him try. "I think I've got it," Travis said pulling out several wires and forcing them together. Much to the other kids' surprise, the ship actually started up.

"Get us out of here Travis!" Wren ordered. Not needing to be told twice, Travis hit what he hoped in the throttle and the ship took off as fast as it could. Leaving the atmosphere.

Back on the surface, in the Imperial Palace, every alarm was going off. "What is going one here?" demanded Cyril Sneer the Imperial Commander of the alien forces.

"We have a problem at the space port sir," one of his underlings reported.

"Then get me the port supervisor!" Sneer barked. Almost immediately the Port Supervisor appeared on the telecommunication screen.

"Sir Imperial Commander Sir," the Supervisor saluted.

"Report and it better not be bad news," Sneer threatened.

"The Earthlings escaped on the last shuttle, and I've already deployed fighters to intercept them." the Supervisor gulped.

"And how is it that you allowed little humans to escape in the first place?" Sneer mused while sharpening a knife at the same time.

"But sir it's not my fault!" the Supervisor pleaded. "They can transform."

"Transform?" Sneer jerked. "Transform how?" The Supervisor went into detail of his battle with Wren and the others. "No way, it can't be them!" Sneer ran into his office and opened a secret vault. Inside was a dusty old book. Sneer flipped through the pages until he came upon the chapter he was searching from. "Is it possible? Have they truly returned? The Treatsformers!" Sneer looking a picture of a rather evil looking candy corn with bat wings. With a caption underneath that says **'Can gain the appearance and skills of any profession simply by wearing the uniform'**.

* * *

Over in Repugnia

Reynold, Everett, and Sadie were having their own adventures. "Donations to save my stupid sister?" Reynold asked at every door.

"Oh my the heroes of Repugnia are in trouble again? Well here take as much as you need." Most of the monster citizens more than willing to help, gladly offered their candy in support. However not all. "What? How dare you humans try to ruin us again!" Other monsters still have their prejudice against humans and especially against Reynold and Wren for overthrowing Big Bones. It is these dissenters that always prompt a battle with the kids.

Of course they were always knocking on doors for a donation. Sometimes they would get suckered into doing some kind of crazy side quest, trading candy creep cards, or playing hide and seek. As well as searching for the costume material from the plans that Big Bones gave them. The objects needed were a Fedora hat, a dirty old T-shirt, and a broken jump rope. This gave them the Archaeologist costume. Which Sadie claims as her new costume since she hates the smell of fish every time they transform. The best part, not only is the Archaeologist costume a good fighter, but using the broken jump rope as a whip she can swing over small gaps or broken portions of bridges and pathways. Allowing the kids to explore areas that they didn't have access to before.

Later after collecting donations from all the houses that were willing, the kids made their way back to Big Bones. "I MUST SAY I'M IMPRESS. I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO DELIVER SUCH A LARGE HAUL." Big Bones slobbered as he grabbed a handful of candy and plopped it in his mouth.

"Hey, no gorging yourself until you paid up your end of the bargain!" Sadie demanded.

"FINE," Big Bones agreed giving them the keys to his boat. "YOU'LL FIND KRONOCULUS'S PRISON IN THE CENTER OF THE GIANT WHIRLPOOL."

"You never said anything about a whirlpool!" the kids protested.

"HA HA I DID WARN YOU THAT IT WILL BE DANGEROUS!" Big Bones gloated almost choking on the candy he was eating. The kids all grumbling their frustrations as they boarded the boat.

"Okay so what do we do first?" Reynold asked.

"I don't know, I've never been on a boat before." Everett stated. The two realizing the flaw in their plan.

"First we need to release the mooring lines and set the sail," Sadie instructed.

"How?"

"My dad takes me fishing all the time. Or rather he takes me to the lake in order to sell fishing and hunting gear. I usually end up talking with some of the other kids and they tell me about about their experiences in the lake." Sadie explained.

"Okay," the boys nodded. Seeing as how they don't have any other options, they did what Sadie told them to do. They sailed for about an hour and so far it the trip has been smooth sailing. Until they came across a small fleet of ships similar to theirs.

"AHOY THERE!" the lead ship called out to them. To their surprise the captain seems to be another skeleton. Only not as big as Big Bones. In fact he's practically normal size.

"AHOY MATEY!" Reynold responded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SHIP? THAT SHIP IS THE PROPERTY OF THE SKELETON CREW!" the Skeleton yelled. "AND I, MID BONES, WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYONE STEALING FROM THE ORGANIZATION!" Mid Bones firing a warning shot from one of his cannons.

"BUT BIG BONES LENT US THIS BOAT!" Reynold insisted.

"YEAH FOR A HUGE PILE OF CANDY!" Everett added.

"LIAR! MY BROTHER DID NOT INFORM US THAT HE'S LENDING HIS BOAT OUT!" Mid Bones firing another shot.

"BIG BONES IS YOUR BROTHER!" Reynold gasped even though it was pretty obvious to everyone else.

Meanwhile back on shore. "What is that explosion?" the Grubbin Elder asked after hearing the boom from the cannons'.

"OOPS I FORGOT TO TELL MY BROTHERS ABOUT LENDING OUT MY BOAT," Big Bones laughed. The Grubbin Elder was shocked but not surprised to hear that Big Bones just betrayed the heroes. However all he can do now is pray that the kids can some how survive this.

"THAT BIG BONES, HE TRICKED US!" Reynold complained as the boat rocked around.

"Is anyone really surprised by that?" Everett commented desperately hanging on to the main mast.

"We need to fight back. Men man the cannons!" Sadie ordered trying to keep the ship straight. Jumping into action. Reynold and Everett ran to the cannons and pointed them at Mid Bones's fleet. Fortunately they've seen enough pirate movies to have a general idea of how to operate such cannons. After loading the cannons they fired at Mid Bones's ships. While it was a good effort on their part, it's still one boat against five. The odds are pretty much against them, but before things escalated further, Mid Bones's fleet started to turn back.

"Hey they're retreating!" Everett cheered.

"We won!" Reynold celebrated.

"Um guys I think I know why," Sadie pointing to the fact that they are sailing towards the whirlpool that Big Bones warned them about. Screaming in terror the kids all hugged themselves for support and security. "I just want to say I love you guys," Sadie cried.

"You do?" Everett asked.

"Yeah, you guys are my best customers!" Sadie clarified. As the boat started to break apart, the kids started screaming again! After the boat completely disintegrated, the kids found themselves surprisingly okay on the beach of the island in the middle of the whirlpool.

"Are you guys alright?" Everett asked.

"I think so," Sadie said.

"I'll let you know," Reynold coughing up some water. "As soon as the trauma stops."

"Where are we?"

"I think where we're suppose to be," Reynold pointing to the only other person on the island. "Kronoculus," he said ominously. The kids carefully approached the Time Wizard. As they got closer they could see that he's locked in a strange cage. "Kronoculus! We have to talk to you!"

"What is this? Guests? I never get any visitors, let alone costume Trickimorphs. To what do I owe this displeasure?" Kronoculus chuckled.

"We need your power to travel to the future," Reynold getting to the point.

"Ah, so desire my clock," Kronoculus showing off the clock around his neck.

"So will you help us?"

"Release me and I will be in your debt. I swear it." Kronoculus pledged. Reynold slowly approached the prison and used the special key that Dr. White gave him to open Kronoculus's prison. "Ah HAHAHAH! I'm free!" Kronoculus cheered "And now I shall have my revenge on you for the humiliation that I suffered at your an Dr. White's hands!"

"Hey you swore!" Everett protested.

"Indeed but I also promised myself that I'll get back at you for stealing my clock back at the bayou and for the beating you gave me at the White's compound." Kronoculus snapped.

"Hey how could you possibly know all that stuff? Those timelines were erased!" Reynold argued.

"I am a wizard of time. I know everything that happens in every alternate timelines." Kronoculus explained. "And now REVENGE!" Kronoculus attacks the kids. As always the kids transformed into their costume forms. Reynold the Barbarian, Everett the Centaur, and Sadie as the Archaeologist. Learning from his past mistakes, Kronoculus summons time duplicates of himself from alternate timelines as reinforcements. Also rewinding time time in order to negate any damages he suffers from the kids attacks.

"This is hopeless, how did you even beat these guys?" Sadie asked.

"Don't ask me, I wasn't part of that adventure!" Everett said.

"We did it by taking them out the clock before he/they can have a chance to do a do over," Reynold recalling the fights he had with Kronoculus. "Hit him with everything you've got!" Prompting his friends to use their ultimate attacks. Everett, uses a war horn to call in dozens of Centaurs to stamped. Sadie enters a temple of doom, accidentally triggering a booby trap sending a large boulder rolling after her, only for her to dodge it at the last minute, and the boulder continued rolling until it ended up bowling over their enemies. Reynold goes berserk and starts wildly attacking all of the Kronoculuses, and purely by coincidence he manages to cut the clocks off their straps.

"No my clock! Not again!" Kronoculus cried as his time duplicates vanished back into their own time. Kronoculus desperately reached for his clock only for Sadie to use her whip to retrieve it first.

"I'll be taking that," Sadie claimed.

"Good work," Reynold giving her the thumbs up before turning to Kronoculus. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't just lock you back up?" he threatened.

"Because you still need me," Kronoculus chuckled. "You have may have the clock but it is damaged and without my knowledge it will take you years just to figure out how to fix it, let alone how to it works. Also my revenge has failed, so now I must serve you as part of my vow."

"Fine," Reynold conceded. "But if you try to double or even triple cross us I swear I'm going to kick your butt from here to next Tuesday! And we've faced each other before and later to know that I can!"

"What ever you say," Kronoculus agreed. Reynold pulls out the talisman that Dorian gave him in order to open a portal back to Auburn Pines.


	4. Parade and Voyage

**A/N: **This story is based on Costume Quest, the Halloween theme game from Double Fine Production. It takes place after the events of Costume Quest 2. There will be several references to all the games so you can either buy the games or just watch the playthrough on youtube to understand what happen prior. Costume Quest is now an animated series of Amazon Prime. However I will not be referencing anything from the show since this story is based on the games. As always I don't own anything.

* * *

A time portal opens up and three kids in costume jumped out of it. Reynolds, dressed as a zombie cowboy (cowboy with green makeup), Everett, as a Zorro the last musketeer (musketeer costume with a Zorro sword and mask), and last but not least Sadie, as a gypsy priestess with voodoo powers (you can tell because she has a little voodoo doll and pins). (Hey they're just kids with big imaginations.) "So where are we?" Sadie asks. Scanning around it looks like they are just on the outskirts a large city. Far different from the suburban town of Auburn Pines they came from.

"Don't you mean when are we?" Everett joked.

"Knock it off," Reynolds snapped. Having his twin sister abducted by aliens has made him even more edgy than normal.

"Sorry man," Everett apologized. "But seriously, do you have any idea where and when we are?"

"Looks almost like New Repugia," Reynolds recalling the monster city from his last adventure when he and Wren traveled to the far future. "Only with a lot more people and a lot less monsters." Recalling how the last time he came to the future it was overrun with monsters and most humans hiding in the sewers just to get a tiny taste of candy.

"So we really are in the future?" Sadie said in awe. Taking in as much of the sights as possible. "So what do we do now?"

"Good question," Everett agreed. Looking at Reynolds.

"What? Me?" Reynolds stepped back not feeling comfortable with his friends staring at him.

"You've been here before right," Everett reminded him. Feeling a bit miffed that he missed out on the twins time traveling adventure.

"Uh sure," Reynolds trying to come up with a plan. "If this place is the same...then maybe Dr. White is at his old place as well!" Reynolds led them down the road only to have to turn around when he realized they were going the wrong way. Causing both Everett and Sadie to have some serious concerns about this trip.

The trio made their way through the city. Strangely no one seem to give a second glance to a bunch of kids walking down the streets in costume. That was until they found a sign stating that there's going to be some kind of parade later in the day and that kids are encouraged to come in costume. Reynolds quickly led them to what in an alternate reality used to be called the Dental Compound. The sinister headquarters of the Evil Dr White DDS. Now it seems to be a major hospital now called White Medical Center.

"Excuse me," Reynolds asked the receptionist. Who appears to be a Grubbin.

"Do you have an appointment?" the Grubbing receptionist asked without even looking at him. Too preoccupied with filing her nails.

"Uh no but I need to talk to Dr. White," Reynolds replied.

"Sorry but the head doctor is very busy on an important project. In fact he's waiting for a very important client so he can't be bothered, but I can pencil you in for..." the receptionist checking her computer.

"Project!" Reynolds perked up. Believing that it might be the very thing they came to the future for. "So when you say 'project' does that mean he's in a lab or something?"

"Of course," the receptionist rolling her eyes.

Checking the map of the hospital, Reynolds could vaguely see the similarities with the old Dental Compound, and where Dr. White's old lab used to be. Even though it wasn't labeled as a lab, Reynolds is certain that's where they'll find Dr. White. "The lab wouldn't be in section T would it?" he asked the receptionist just to make sure.

"That's right...Hey! How did you know about..." the receptionist finally looked up but it was too late. Reynolds and the others have already left. Knowing that her job is on the line, she quickly hit the security alarm button. Sending a squad of Trowbogs after them. Before long the kids were completely surrounded.

"I guess we have no choice," Reynolds giving his friends the go ahead to transform.

"I know you guys are just doing your jobs and all, but we're in a bit of a pickle." Everett apologized.

"I certainly hope this doesn't negatively affect my future self here," Sadie worried that her older self would get billed for any damages she cause. The trio were about to transform when Dr. White stepped in. Arriving to investigate the alarm.

"What's going on here? Why is the alarm sounding?" Dr. White demanded.

"Oh sorry to disturb you, Dr. White DDS," the receptionist stepped forward. "but these kids..."

"Kids?" Dr. White turning to Reynolds and the others. "Reynolds! Everett! Uh new girl! You made it!" he welcomed.

"Sir?" the receptionist feeling confused.

"This is my appointment," Dr. White clarified. "Didn't I tell you I was expecting them."

"Oh right, sorry but they never gave me their names." the receptionist trying to cover her butt.

"That's our bad," Everett apologized.

"Well kids will be kids," Dr. White laughed. "Come, come! I want to show what I've been up to for the past 20 years." Dr. White led the kids on. Leaving behind a very confused but relieved receptionist. Dr. White led the trio to his lab where they were amazed at how big it is. "impressed? I've spent over twenty years nonstop for this day." Dr. White bragged.

"So does that mean it's done?" Reynolds asked.

"Uh yes and no," Dr. White gulped.

"Yeah I figured something like this," Everett sighed. In all of his RPG adventures campaigns nothing ever goes smoothly.

"You see..." Dr. White began when several Repugnians wearing hardhats came stomping in. Holding up anti-Dr. White signs, and chanting 'Dr. White unfair!'. "That is my problem," Dr. White sighed sadly. The kids waited for a better explanation. "You see in order to get the device working on schedule, I kind of tricked them into working overtime. All we have left is to put everything together, but somehow they found out that I don't have enough candy to pay them. So now they are on strike."

"That is outrageous!" Sadie yelled. As a striving business women herself, she can't stand unscrupulous business practices. Especially when it comes to payment.

"I know. I know." Dr. White conceded. "But if I didn't, the project would have taken two more years. And I already know that Kroneculus will not send you any further than this point in time."

"Wait!" Reynolds getting an idea. "You said we just need to get enough candy to pay them?" Dr. White nodded. "Well then you're in luck. Because we're the best trick or treaters of all time!" Reynolds bragged.

"Hey yeah, we should be able to people around the city for donations or something!" Everett catching on.

"Yes, and today is the Founders Parade. Monsters love Halloween that practically every holiday has some version of trick or treating." Dr. White recalled. "But I should warn you. Not every Repugnian is happy about living here with humans. There are many that still hold animosities for what happened in the past."

"Don't worry. We know how to deal with them," Reynolds chuckled confidently while twirling his toy gun.

The trio went door to door. Asking people and monsters 'trick or treat'. While most happily gave candy, other who were not feeling festive, attack the kids. These attack were quickly quelled as the monsters found themselves no match for the kids costume powers. After about 2 hours of trick or treating, the kids manage to collect enough candy to pay off the workers. They quickly hurried back to Dr. White's lab. "Dr. White! Dr. White! We got candy!" Reynolds happily reported.

"Good work," Dr. White congratulated. Taking the bags of candy he turned to the strike workers. "Repugnians see here is your pay! And if you want it get back to work!" he announced. Seeing Dr. White dangling their paychecks in front of their faces reinvigorated them as they all eagerly prepared to work. Until...

"WAIT! That's not enough!" one employee squawked. Everyone turned to see a Crestwailer standing in protest. "We're here forced to work on holiday! We should demand bonuses!" the Crestwailer argued. The other Repugnians all started grunting in agreement.

"Look I promise that you'll all get your bonuses at next month's budget meeting!" Dr. White announced. While some of the Repugnians seem satisfied with that, others were being riled up by the Crestwailer who just kept adding demand after demand being completely unreasonable.

"Okay I can understand the workers plight, but that guy is just getting ridiculous." Sadie commented after the Crestwailer made his 42nd demand.

"You know there's something familiar about that Crestwailer," Everett whispered to himself. There was just something about this bird monster that really annoys him. Taking out a tiny slingshot, Everett took aim with a piece of hard candy, and manage to shoot off the Crestwailer's hardhat revealing his identity; causing everyone to gasp in shock! "I knew it! It's Araxia!" Everett sneered.

"How can you tell?" Sadie had to asked. As all Crestwailers look alike to her.

"Oh Araxia kidnapped Lucy once. Everett had a thing against him ever since." Reynolds explained.

"Yes it's me!" Araxia seeing the jig is up, removed his workers uniform and flew above the crowd. "You ruined my plan to get as much candy as I can to resurrect Big Bones!" This caused everyone to gasp as they all still remember the tyranny of Big Bones. "My plan may have failed, but I can still take that generous supply you've already gathered for me!" Araxia then charged at Dr. White and the bags of candy!

"Looks like he's this stages boss battle!" Reynolds and the kids quickly jumped into action! Transforming into their Costume Warrior mode. Reynolds as a zombie cowboy started shooting at Araxia causing him to fly off in another direction. Though he manage to shoot off one of his feathers. Sadie quickly grabbed the feather and used it on her voodoo doll. Taking a pin, Sadie poked the doll causing Araxia some pain. Forcing him to crash land. Now that he's grounded and within reach, Everett draws his Zorro sword and start dueling his archenemy. The kids finished him off using their ultimate moves; Reynolds (Zombie Cowboy) threw sticks of dynamite, Everett (Zorro the Last Musketeer) summoned three more musketeers for an All for One attack, and Sadie (Gypsy) drawing tarot cards with random effects. This time she drew the archer card that unleashed a rain of arrows on the poor Crestwailer.

"Wait! I give up!" Araxia pleaded seeing that he's no match for the costume warriors. With this conflict resolved, the Repugnians and Dr. White were able to come up with a reasonable agreement. Thus work on the portal machine continued. Upon finishing Dr. White gave Reynolds and the group returned to the time portal back to the present.

* * *

Inside a lone spaceship traveling through space, a group of Earth kids were celebrating their escape from their alien captors. Gorging themselves with candy that the aliens also stole from Earth at the same time the kids were abducted. Travis, the ship's pilot, was showing off using his feet to turn the steering wheel. With Wren, the self proclaimed captain, was acting as DJ. Pressing the buttons on the computer to make different sounds and calling it music. Only one kid wasn't in the festive mood. Lucy the ship's engineer and science officer.

"Um Wren, are you sure we should be doing this?" Lucy asked her leader.

"Oh lighten up Lucy. We escaped an alien slave pit, stole a spaceship, and have more candy than we'll ever see in our lifetime. What's not to love?" Wren rambled obviously from sugar high.

"Did you forget that this alien technology runs on sugar? If we eat too much of it, we might not make it home." Lucy pointed out.

"Please," Wren coughed. "You said it yourself. There's enough candy fuel for a round trip, and since we're not planning on ever going back to that crazy planet, we can sit back and enjoy half of the candy." Wren justified.

"Yes," Lucy nodded seeing her logic. "But that's only if things go smoothly. If we should run into any complications, we may need extra sugar fuel." Lucy argued.

"Complications? Like what?" Wren laughed confidently. As karma would have it, the ship's alarms began blaring at that moment. "Hey what's going on!?" Wren demanded.

Lucy rushed over to some of the computers. "We have incoming!" she reported.

"How many and where?" Wren acting all captain like now.

"About twenty and they are right behind us! I'm guessing that they're from that one planet coming to recapture us." Lucy theorized.

"Are you sure?" Wren wanting some verification first. She got her answer as the ships opened fire on them.

"I think they just made their intentions clear," Lucy trying to keep balance at the ship rocked from the impact from the enemy's weapons.

"Well then they won't get us without a fight. All crew, man your battle stations!" Wren ordered.

"Huh?" the rest of the kids shrugged in confusion since they don't actually have duties on this ship.

"Ugh," Lucy groaned as she activated the ship's weapons. "Alright, there are the controls for the ship's guns." Lucy pointing to a half a dozen control consoles.

"Sweet," Wren jumping into the first turret. "Who ever shoots down the most win a ton of candy!" she declared. Even without that reward, the kids would have still would have joined in. Treating the situation more like a video game than a life and death struggle. "OH YEAH! EAT THIS!" Wren screamed as she opened fire on their attackers, but not having much luck hitting any of them.

"Hey losers! What are you doing back there! Hurry up and shoot them out of space!" Travis complained over the intercom after their ship took another direct hit.

"Well maybe if a certain someone could learn to fly straight then maybe we can actually aim!" Wren shot back. Wishing that she could just shoot him in the back.

"Oh that's a good idea. Just be a sitting target making it easier for them to sink us!" Travis pointing out the obvious flaw.

"Get a room you two! Now is not the time for this!" Lucy said in frustration. She had her hands full directing the kids who weren't manning the guns and had them doing some emergency damage control around the ship. So she was in no mood having to listen to Wren and Travis bickering. Not to mention the fact that they need the coms clear in this state of emergency.

Heeding her words, Travis and Wren agreed to be more cooperative. Coordinating on where and when Travis would steer the ship giving Wren and the other gunners a chance to better target the enemies, while at the same time able to avoid taking too many hits. After about a good half hour, the kids manage to shoot down most of the enemy ships. Only three decided to retreat. "Well that was fun," Wren said sarcastically as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You said it," Lucy agreeing with the sentiment as she finished patching up the last of the holes in the bulkhead.

"Travis set course for home," Wren ordered only for the alarms to sound again. "What's going on? Is it more enemy fighters?" she demanded.

"No we're out of fuel," Travis reported.

"How can we be out of fuel? We still had half a tank a few minutes ago!" Wren ranted.

"Well we did fire a lot of shots in that battle," Lucy pointed out.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Wren demanded.

"Putting it simply, the ship's weapons a also powered by candy. The more times they were fired the more we power we used up." Lucy explained.

"Oh great, because you can't shoot straight we're out of gas!" Travis huffed.

"Are you sure it's not because of your fancy flying?" Wren accused.

"Uh guys!" Lucy trying to get their attention.

"WHAT?" the two demanded. Lucy pointed out the window showing that they're about to crash on some planet!

"AAAAHHHHH!" the kids screamed in terror. Quickly reacting to this crisis, Travis instinctively pulls back on the controls, Lucy hit the emergency boosters, and Wren ordering the crew to brace for impact.

**CRAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!**

The ship hit the ground hard, dragging on the dirt for almost a mile before finally stopping. After it stopped, the ship was eerily quite. There wasn't any visible movement from the outside. Inside all of the kids laid motionless.


End file.
